Chip Skylark
Chip Skylark III, usually called Chip Skylark, is a famous singing sensation and he is one of Timmy Turner's friends. Character Chip Skylark is a popular singer that is well known around Dimmsdale, mostly among girls (and Timmy's dad). Chip is a parody of boy band singers such as Justin Timberlake or Chris Kirkpatrick (who voices Chip). In almost all of his appearances, Chip usually performs a song related to the episode. Unlike most celebrities, Chip is actually very kind, and not at all very rich. According to Chip, he spends most of his time on the road performing concerts and doesn't even have time to celebrate his own birthday. Description Background Chip first appeared in the episode 'Boys in the Band', where he was performing a live show on the same day as Timmy's birthday. Timmy was furious at the singer because his concert had distracted his parents from his birthday. To get revenge, Timmy wished that something bad would happen to Chip. As a result, Chip got trapped by Vicky, who planned to marry him by force, chaining him up in Timmy's room. During Chip's time with Vicky, Timmy visited them to gloat in Chip's face, revealing to Chip that he disliked him because his concert was affecting his birthday. Chip then revealed that it was also his birthday, so he knew how Timmy felt. In apology, he gave Timmy a Crash Nebula action figure. After this, they worked together to escape Vicky and get to the concert. They succeeded in getting there, and even got to make fun of Vicky on national television (with Chip's new song, Icky Vicky). Ever since, he and Timmy have been firm friends. Chip prides himself on dental hygiene, making it the basis of the episode, Shiny Teeth. He sings about his incredibly shiny teeth in the song 'My Shiny Teeth and Me'. This makes him greatly admired by the Tooth Fairy. (It is revealed in The Good Old Days, that his full name is "Chip Skylark the Third." The sound of a flushing toilet calms him down, and disappointed fans cause his teeth to turn yellow. In the episode 'Chip Off the Old Chip', he loses his career after messing up when singing the national anthem at Bankee Stadium due to Timmy wishing for them to switch voices. He becomes a delivery boy for Poorly Sung Pizza. Chip eventually recovers his career when Timmy 'unwishes' the wish, and they sing together. He is often featured on Teeth TV, hosted by Brad Cuspidor. Family Chip comes from a long line of great singers. His grandfather, Chippington Skylark, was a singer on the radio that performed such classics as "1930's Icky Vicky". Chippington had a band of anthropomorphic animals that play instruments (other animals) called Chippington Skylark and the Noah's Arkestra. Relationships Chip Skylark and Vicky One day when Timmy Turner wished for the worst possible thing to happen to Chip, he soon ended up in the clutches of Vicky, who was acting the role of a crazed star struck fan. She tied him up with chains and a padlock, and held him hostage against his will, hoping to use a chaplain from the internet to marry him. However, when Vicky found out that Chip was in enormous debt to his record company, she immediately called off the wedding and released Chip. Soon after, Chip went to his concert and performed "Icky Vicky" while Vicky watched on television, clearly angry the that the song was directed at her. Despite this, in some later appearances, Vicky still seems to be a fan of Chip, keeping such things as a poster of Chip she cherished because he had dripped sweat on it. Chip Skylark and Timmy Turner Timmy, at first, thinks Chip is like any other obnoxious celebrity whose presence in town was single-handedly ruining his birthday. After meeting Chip, however, Timmy realizes that the singer has it just as worse as he, not even being able to celebrate his own birthday because he is always performing music and running from fans. Timmy and Chip form a close bond and he returns to Dimmsdale several times to help Timmy with a song. Songs Chip Skylark has performed four songs so far, below is a list of the songs. *"Icky Vicky" in Boys in the Band *"My Shiny Teeth and Me" in Shiny Teeth *"You Got to Find Your Voice" in Chip Off the Old Chip *"Happy Birthday Timmy" in Birthday Bashed ''Trivia *Some fans believe that Chip Skylark may have been the inspiration for the look of Danny Fenton from ''Danny Phantom, another Butch Hartman creation. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Skylark family Category:Allies Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World